Moonlight
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava y hace saltar el hijo del fondo de la tierra. Syaoran a pesar del tiempo que había pasado podía recordar lo que ella había provocado en el, algo que jamas olvidaría aunque pasaran mil años


**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

Moonlight

**_Esta historia participa en el Especial de San Valentín "14 cartas de amor y una declaración desesperada" de la Comunidad Sakuriana…. El poema viene en el relato_**

Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,Por las noches al despertarme después de mi agonía, inmóvil dentro de un sueño, cuando me levanto de repente, y la luz de la luna me envuelve, mis recuerdos vuelven a ti y en ellos

Te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.

Recuerdo que esa misma entrega me la dabas a mi aun puedo cerrar los ojos y oírte pronunciar mi nombre entre gemidos, al principio no sabía si eran de dolor, del dolor que yo te producía viendo la luz me recuerda nuestro primer encuentro en ese bosque

— ¿qué haces aquí? —había dicho sorprendido al ver a un humano, te diré que jamás me han agradado los humanos, pero al verte ahí tan indefensa

—Ayuda -dijiste desmayándote frente a mí, había luna nueva como la que veo ahora. En ese momento creí que no había ser más hermoso que tú, así que decidí ayudarte, fue por inercia, aun no lo sé quizá nunca lo sabré

— ¿Quién eres? —mi voz salía débil por la necesidad de probarte, tu olor quemaba mis fosas nasales, jamás había sentido tanta necesidad de algo como esa noche

Tu mirada de miedo fue algo que me incito a no lastimarte, algo extraño de mi parte ya que si algo me sale bien es lastimar a los humanos

A pesar de mis intentos por acercarme a ti, tú me veías con miedo... chica astuta supiste bien que era un depredador, pero después del tiempo poco a poco fuiste bajando la guardia

— ¿Por qué sales de noche? —me preguntaste un día, mientras trataba de explicarte que no me gustaba la luz, poco a poco fuiste bajando la guardia, convirtiéndote en mi perdición, te volviste necesaria para mí y cuando menos lo creí Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava

De una forma que no tenía explicación, simplemente había pasado de ser un depredador a ser una víctima del deseo, cada caricia que te daba cada roce y cada gemido que salían de tus labios me trastornaban y mientras me hundía en el pozo de la desesperación, por tenerte entre mis brazos y la forma en que tu cuerpo se amoldaba al mío y hace saltar el hijo del fondo de la tierra.

— ¿Cuándo me podre ir? —preguntaste una tarde nublada de abril, habíamos recorrido el sendero que llevaba al bosque

Al escucharte me dio miedo, miedo perderte

— ¿quieres irte? —pregunte y me sentí tan idiota —dime Sakura, ¿realmente quieres irte? —alce mi voz en ese momento Fui solo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros

—Volvamos —te sujete con fuerza, recuerdo que utilice más fuerza de la necesaria, marcando tu hermosa piel, recuerdo que trataste de soltarte y de nuevo el miedo se dibujó en tu rostro, sentí un instante de felicidad, al menos el miedo resultaba útil cuando quieres que alguiense quede quieto

—Syaoran, me lastimas —fue hasta ese momento que mi mano te soltó

—Vete —te dije viéndote a los ojos. Pero no te moviste de mi lado, quizá hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras ido, así no hubiera terminado de la forma en que termino

—Volvamos —dijiste tomando mi mano

Pero mis pensamientos ya estaban en otro lugar, tenía que hacer que te quedaras a mi lado, pensaba que me amabas, haría que me amaras así que Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma, y en mí la noche entraba su invasión poderosa. Como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda. No medí las consecuencias de mis actos, en ese momento solo quería mantenerte a mi lado, las noches en que te tenía en mis brazos, parecían un sacrificio que valía la pena soportar, porque por más que te poseyera cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, mi necesidad de hacerte daño crecía, pero era más mi necesidad de mantenerte a mi lado, el sentimiento de desear que fueras alguien más, este sentimiento no era tristeza, no sabía cómo decirlo pero las palabras era:

«Por favor no te vayas, no quiero que cambies, por todo lo que yo te haga»

Pero me di cuenta que los humanos son algo frágiles y tontos también, no había medido las consecuencia de mis actos pasados y así como había hecho daño a otros llevo el tiempo en que me lo hicieran pagar por que siempre llega en cualquier lugar sin importar así lo supe, cuando te alejaron de mi Pero cae la hora de la venganza**, **no espere mucho tempo lo había decidido te lo diría pero verte así en ese estado me hizo darme cuenta que te amé y te amoaun hoy, cuando recuerdo tu Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme**. **En los cuales me perdí sin fin de noches, olvidándome de lo que realmente era yo un monstruo que fingía emociones, alguien una vez me lo dijo, y tú lo descubriste, a veces me preguntaba si todos tenían un manual de la vida y yo no sabía nada al respecto, ah las noches contigo fueron las mejores, pero debo decir que quizá te sobrevalore en ese instante, y ahora mientras me dispongo a volver a mi habito nocturno ese que me permite ser libre de nuevo tus recuerdos siguen golpeando mi mente Ah los vasos del pecho! Ah los ojos de ausencia! Ah las rosas del pubis! Ah tu voz lenta y triste! ¡Ah que momento! Fueron gratos momentos los que mi alma si es que tuviera recordaría, pero sé que no la tengo y así está bien porque esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que hace al adorable Syaoran lo que es, y tú lo sabias siempre lo supiste con tu mirada soñadora pudiste ver atreves de mi mascara esa mascara que tanto adoran las personas

— ¿Por qué pienso en eso ahora?

Mi subconsciente, quiere olvidarlo todo y quizá sería mejor hacerlo, pero sé que en el fondo no lo hare, si algo tengo es esta vida son los recuerdos y los tuyos son los más hermosos, por lo que sabemos este podría ser un mundo distinto para ambos, no trato de entenderlo no tendría motivo, aun así a pesar de saber todo esto siento pena y cansancio, mientras salgo del cuarto y veo la luna, tan hermosa esa luna que me recuerda tanto a ti y su luz reflejada por las ventanas. Todo lo que hay a mí alrededor me recuerda tu Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistirá en tu gracia**. **Pero Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!me hizo alejarte dejándome solo en esta gran casa, solo como siempre he estado con tu recuerdo y los días que pasamos juntos, quizá si cierro los ojos pueda volver el tiempo atrás y no cometer tan horrible acto, con mis propias manos cegué tu vida, esa vida que amaba me la lleve como me he llevado muchas más y como seguro lo seguiré haciendo, eres la única que persiste en mi mente donde Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue, y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito. Persiste, pero solo por días así, por noches donde la luz de la luna me permite recordarte una vez más querida Sakura, donde quiera que estés, si es que hay un cielo yo jamás podre alcanzarte de nuevo.


End file.
